1. Field
The following description relates to an optical imaging system including seven lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
A monitoring camera for an unmanned aerial vehicle that monitors a wide region and distance from the monitoring camera to a target is significantly large in size. The monitoring camera requires an optical imaging system that has a wide field of view to achieve high resolution. Similarly, to photograph the front and rear areas of a vehicle moving relatively fast with a monitoring camera requires an optical imaging system with a high resolution.
An optical imaging system formed of glass can achieve a camera having a high level of resolution. However, the optical imaging system formed of glass weighs significantly more than an optical imaging system formed of plastic. Therefore, it is difficult to mount the optical imaging system formed of glass in a small unmanned aerial vehicle, a small terminal, or the like.
Conversely, an optical imaging system formed of plastic may be lighter than one formed of glass. However, the optical imaging system formed of plastic has a lower resolution level than that of the optical imaging system formed of glass. Therefore, there is a need for a lightened optical imaging system capable of having a high resolution level.